HorrorClix Online
HorrorClix Online is a mod for the online gaming application Open HeroClix, converted and maintained by Sarcanis. While the program was designed to play HeroClix, it has been altered to play HorrorClix instead. At present, the program contains every official HorrorClix figure and every HorrorClix 1.5 set to date. Features Aside from the basic functionality, HorrorClix Online supports a number of useful features including: * 1-4 players per game. * Simulated booster packs for Sealed games. * Automatic point calculator. * Monsters can be searched by stats, powers, keywords, abilities, etc. * A full reference table of all plot twists. * Automatic map switching and rotation. * In-game chat. Limitations Graphics It is impossible to add images to the program for individual figures. Instead, each monster, victim and object is represented by a plain colored circle on the map with its name labeled on top of it. Only one friendly monster and one opposing monster can be viewed in detail at a time. Monster cards exist in a purely textual, highly abreviated form. Hourglasses on dials are represented by the number 46 inside a gray square (file:46.gif) because there is no way to insert an file:hourglass.gif image into the dial. Maps, however, are displayed as images. Victims It is impossible to use face-down victim tokens in the traditional way. There are two workarounds for this. One is to play with victims being face-up from the beginning. The other is to add a light object to the map and replace it with the generic Victim object. Then, whenever a victim would be revealed, replace that Victim object with a randomized specific victim. Step 1: Add a Light Object from the menu to spawn a Desk Step 2: Click on the Desk to select it. Step 3: Choose "Victim" from Switch Objects list. Step 4: The Desk is now a face-down victim! Drag it onto a space. When it gets revealed, choose a random victim from the Switch Objects menu. I suggest blindly rolling your scroll wheel or using a random number generator to determine this. Step 5: Click on victims and objects to select them. Once selected, the details of the victim/object will be shown on your screen next to your selected monster. Plot Twists There is no in-program system for hiding and revealing Plot Twist cards. This must be done on the honor system. Players are encouraged to keep physical hands of cards, or keep track of their cards in a text document or piece of paper. Use the in game chat or a voice program to communicate when Plot Twists are being played. There is a full in-program reference guide of all plot twists, but clicking on a card only displays its text to you, not to your opponents. If they wish to read it, they must select the card themselves. Reading Figures Keyword Line/Card Because the original program, Open HeroClix, was created a long time ago and designed to play HeroClix, not HorrorClix, many things had to be improvised. In order to include monster cards, Sarcanis had to abbreviate them and fit them into the Keyword line of each figure. HorrorClix Online assumes you know all of the powers from HorrorClix 1.0, or at least have access to our Powers page. Therefor, they are listed only by power name. The keyword line can be found by mousing over the yellow area underneath each figure's dial, then mousing over the blue box that pops up underneath that. This will bring up the "Keyword Line", a tooltip displaying the monster's full, abbreviated card. The keyword line is split up into several distinct parts. Plot Twists/Special Attributes The first part of the keyword line will display any bonus plot twists and any special mechanics associated with the figure. If the monster gives +0 Twists, it will not be listed in order to save space. You may see the following notes at the start of the keyword line: *'+X Twists' - This monster grants X additional plot twists when building your crypt. *'Crossroads' - This monster is a Crossroads monster. Choose which side to use before the game starts and set it to its second starting line if necessary. *'(Card Only)'- This monster is a Crossroads monster, but has only one dial. Choose which side you would like to set the card on before the game starts. *'Flip' - BOT stands for Beginning of Turn. "At the beginning of your turn, you may flip this card." *'RSLX' - eg RSL2 RSL stands for Red Starting Line. "Begins the game on the red starting line." In order to save space, this is only used for monsters like Vampires who start on Click 2, and not for Transforming monsters or those that would be marked Crossroads or Flip. X is almost always 2, but Elizabeth Bathory has RSL3. *'*Can Slay or Rescue*' - "This monster can slay or rescue victims". Only seen on Spider-Man (IWF128). *'*Rescues Victims* - '"This monster rescues victims." In order to save space, this is not used for Guardians, as it is implied. Only seen on Anguished Vampire. Powers The next part of the keyword line includes all the monster's powers, listed after the color that represents it on the dial. Because the Keyword Line only accepts plain text, the colors are represented by simple abbreviations inside parentheses. HorrorClix Online supports 10 colors (Gray is reserved for file:46.gif hourglasses) plus Continuous Powers. *'® = Red' *'(Or) = Orange' *'(Y) = Yellow' *'(G) = Green' *'(LB) = Light Blue' *'(Blu) = Blue' *'(P) = Purple' *'(Br) = Brown' *'(Blk) = Black' *'(LG) = Lime Green' *'O = file:oroboros.jpg Oroboros/Continuous Power' So, for example, a Snack Pack with Intimidate, Martial Artist and Spree reads like so: *(G),Intimidate,(Or),Martial Artist,(Blu),Spree,{Carny},{Killer} What if a power has a parameter, such as Bloodlust for Female victims or Hunter against Vampires? Any such information is contained within <> brackets. For example: *®,Bloodlust, *(Blk),Hunter, Separator If the monster has a double-sided card, the two sides will be separated by slashes (Side A,/ /,Side B). If the monster keywords are the same on both sides of the card, they will only be listed on Side B in order to save space. If they are different, they will be listed separately on each side. Keywords The monsters Keywords are listed at the end of the Keyword Line, encased in {} brackets to differentiate them from the rest of the information. Beast, Werewolf for example becomes {Beast},{Werewolf}. Notes For monsters with Continuous Powers and HorrorClix 1.5 powers, or any other uncommon features that need to be explained, notes are used to provide the specific text of them wherever possible. Notes in HorrorClix Online come in the form of the "Special Power" feature from HeroClix. White squares on the dial would represent special powers in HeroClix, but in HorrorClix Online they are placed on the dial in places where no actual power is located. Mousing over these squares reveals the text of the note. Notes are typically placed only on the clicks they apply to, and sometimes they are different between the Speed, Attack, Defense and Damage positions, so read each note carefully and try to know what your figures can do before you start. Abbreviations Within the descriptions of powers, you may see the following: *C = file:cleaver.gif Close Combat Dependent *R = file:pistol.gif Ranged Combat Dependent *M = file:boot.gif Move Action Dependent Rarity Because the program was developed before the CURSr rarity system was established, HorrorClix Online uses the REV system for all figures. For figures with CURSr rarities, the following conversion list applies *'Common = Rookie' *'Uncommon = Experienced' *'Rare = Veteran' *'Super Rare = Unique' *'LE = LE' HorrorClix Online's virtual booster packs have a 24% chance of producing a Unique. How to Play Choose a Map Once you have connected to your opponent (See Connecting below), both players should press the 2d6 button ( ) to determine who chooses the map. Whoever chooses the map, only the game's Host (see Connecting below) can actually change the map by selecting Map from the top menu, followed by Choose a Map. The maps are listed alphabetically. If you type a map's filename on your keyboard, it will skip to that map. Set Up Remove the Hidden Objects from the map by dragging them to the Graveyard. Then set up your face-down victims (see Victims above) and place them on the file:bloodspot.gif spaces. If you dont see your monsters in your starting area, check your opponents'. They might even be underneath the other players' monsters. Click and drag them to your desired starting area. Download Link The current version of HorrorClix Online (as of 08/05/11) can be found at http://www.mediafire.com/file/1r5wo6i4elervif/HrCOL-08-05-11.rar Category:Online Play Category:HorrorClix 1.5